OutlawQueen happy ending
by EHCFullestFangirl
Summary: Robin is alive, and he and Regina are living happily with their small, and growing family. This story is an average morning in the Mills-Hood household. OutlawQueen one-shot.


**Hey guys! I know I am currently writing my other story (where is he) and I am definitely still continuing with that, but as much as I love some Captainswan, I really was craving some outlawqueen right now! Here's a little AU one shot...**

Regina awoke to the all too familiar sound of crying.

"I'll get it" Robin said, pulling on a t shirt over his bare chest. "Thanks, babe" Regina replied as she rolled over and buried her face in the pillow, trying to convince her body to go back to sleep. After about five minutes, she knew it wasn't happening. She grudgingly pulled herself out of bed, and slipped on a sweatshirt over her tank top.

She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and was still surprised at the sight of her pregnant belly, barely noticeable through Robin's baggy sweatshirt. She had never thought she would be able to have any children, but she was now pregnant for the second time.

After brushing her teeth, she walked out into the hallway, entering the morning chaos of the Hood-Mills family. Roland cut in front of her, into his bedroom. Regina peeked in, noticing he was still in his pajamas.

"Roland, dear, you have to get dressed before breakfast." He looked up. "I know momma, but I can't find anything to wear!" Regina sighed and knelt down beside him. They went through his drawers, and Regina noticed that Roland was in fact short on clothes, most of them were to small! The six year old seemed to out grow things faster than ever these days! They finally find a decent outfit, a red sweater with jeans and little sneakers, and Regina sent him off to the kitchen with his father for breakfast.

She was going to join them, but realized that someone else was missing from the table, Henry. She went back upstairs to find his door closed, and lights turned off. "Henry, sweetheart, you know you have to get up. It's time for breakfast before you're late for school." She pulled back the covers, and he groaned and curled tighter into a ball. "Henry, I know it's hard, but you have to get up." She kissed his forehead and turned on the lights (against major protests from Henry) "I expect you to be downstairs and dressed in five minutes" she said and walked out the door.

She finally got downstairs and sat down at the table for breakfast. Robin put a plate of bacon in front of her. Strangely, bacon was her number one craving this pregnancy."Thank you, darling. You know just what I want." He leaned in, and she gave him a sweet peck on the lips before digging into her bacon.

After finishing that bite, she turned to the high hair next to her. "Hi Alex, how are you?"she said sweetly to her toddler. He smiled in response. "Momma."he said, pointing his chubby finger at Regina. She smiled. "That's right! And who is that?"she asked, pointing to Robin." Daddy!"he shrieked happily. Robin chuckled from behind the counter."And who is that?" Regina quizzed again, this time motioning towards Roland. "Wowand"he said, not being able to say his 'r's yet. They heard footsteps from Henry coming down the stairs. Alex saw him and immediately shouted, "Henwy!". They all laughed and Regina happily kissed her son on the cheek. "Good job Alex, you're so smart already."

After breakfast, Henry and Roland packed their backpacks, and both hugged their parents goodbye. Regina picked up Alex in her arms and she stood beside Robin in the doorway, watching their sons walk to school together. Robin kissed Regina's cheek and wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer. He placed his hand gently on Regina's pregnant stomach and they both felt the baby kick in response to its father. They laughed warmly. Regina watched her sons turn the corner, her husband lean in closer, and her small son lay his head softly on her shoulder, she realized that this was her happy ending.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I don't usually do one shots, so let me know if I should do more in the future!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


End file.
